Lost in Time
by roseredlilly
Summary: Follow my OCs Lilly and Ashley as they have to survive in a time they have only heard of when an experiment goes wrong and sends them back in time. Rated M for violence, language, possible adult situations
1. back in time

**HELLO PEOPLE OF THE WORLD WHO HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO! There will be one of these at the beginning of each chapter but don't worry i try to keep it small. As a general statement i own nothing. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

I smashed my blaring alarm with malice towards the little piece of machinery, but got up anyways. As I stretched out my arms and legs, an alarm started sounding. I quickly realized it wasn't my alarm, which was tiny bits of metal and gears on the floor, so I dove out of bed and dressed myself in my tattered black hoodie with a red hood and my ripped jeans and flew out the door. As I ran to the lab, Ashley, my best friend, came running out of her room wearing her white shirt and black vest and a pair of withered jeans. Ashley glanced at me and we made eye contact. With a simple head nod we knew exactly what the other was thinking. We continued to run to the lab when we met the professor. Ashley got to the door first, but as she ran towards the door to the lab she jumped up and kicked the door down with one swift kick and landed perfectly on the door as it fell.

"Professor what's the problem?" we asked simultaneously.

Professor Akai turned around with his clipboard in hand.

"Nothing is wrong girls." He said calmly. We just looked at him. "I was simply testing your reaction time. And considering that door was designed to withstand nothing short of C4." Ashley stood tall at that comment. "And seeing how I sounded that alarm 30 seconds ago and you were able to get up, dressed, and here within that time shows me that you two are improving. I think you two are ready for ur first mission."

At that Ashley and I screeched. A beaker shattered into a million pieces. A few test tubes exploded causing an acidic solution to fall onto the floor and burn holes in the floor. Professor Akai simply facepalmed.

"Girls just get ready before i regret this." I could tell from his tone that he already did. Ashley and I walked back to our room, at the intersection Ashley said goodbye and went to her room. I went back to my room, but i only had few things to grab. I grabbed my rose choker that my mother had left me, I also put on my specially made goggles and my bow, which I had named Hush. I put Hushon my back and walked back to the lab. When I got there Ashely was waiting for me. The only thing she grabbed was her ice dust earrings, fire dust necklace, and earth dust bracelet.

"Lilly so nice of you to join us." Ashley said jokingly. I punched her in the arm. "Shut up dork." I said as she grabbed her arm. "So what's our mission Professor?"

"You two will head over to Beacon Ruins and retrieve a gear of the clock that once stood there." Professor Akai said as a map of Beacon Ruins appeared. "The gears are at the top of Beacon Tower. Beacon Tower is where the Grimm Dragon is frozen to. I need you to retrieve one undamaged gear from the tower. Once you have it bring it back to here."

"Professor how are we going to get there. If we leave the safety of the lab we're dead and no one has flown since the fall of Atlas." Ashley asked.

"It's quite easy my dear. We have been developing this teleporter for just the purpose." Professor Akai said. "You will stand on the device and we push a button and wala you are in Beacon."

I punched my hand "Let's do this." The Professor showed us where to stand and we did so. "Will this hurt?" Ashley asked.

"Oh come on Ash. We haven't been hurt by anything in years and even if we are hurt the Professor gave us a healing factor that can easily counteract any injury that we could encounter while outside the lab." I told her.

"I guess you're right Lil. Okay let's do this." Ashley said with enthusiasm.

Professor Akai walked over to the machinery with his lab assistants and fired up the machine. The floor below us started to glow, but suddenly there was an alarm. I watched as the Professor started to panic.

"Um… Professor what's going on?" I asked.

The Professor continued to scramble over the machinery. "Oh nothing bad."

"That doesn't sound like 'nothing bad'." I said pointing out the alarm.

"It's just a miscalculation just whatever you do don't mover." He said calmly, but right as he said this the teleporter glowed brighter and the last thing I saw was the bright light shining off of Ashley's face as we were teleported to Beacon.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like the first chapter. Please let me know what you think. I love you all and thanks to those of you who helped make this chapter possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys are liking my story. I plan on making this a yuri story, but that is still up in the air. Again i own nothing enjoy the story. This might have volume 3 and 4 spoilers so watch up.**

* * *

I woke up staring into Ashley's closed eyes. I scampered over to her.

"Ashley are you okay?" I asked as i shook her, I could hear the panic in my voice. Ashley slowly opened her eyes. The sun glistened in her eyes and made it look like there was stars in her eyes.

"Lilly calm down." She said weakly. "I'm fine." She sat up and looked around. "Hey Lilly? Did you notice that this isn't the Ruins."

I looked around and saw that all the buildings were intact and some had lights on. I saw that one shop was open and it was selling dust. "Do these people even realize that Salem has trained the Grimm to hunt down lights." I saw a guy dressed in a bowler hat and a white suit with a cane walk into the dust store. He was accompanied by four guys dressed in black suits. "I mean look at them. It's like they don't even know what's out there." I exclaimed.

Ashley just put a hand on my shoulder. "We don't have to worry about them. They will learn eventually, but until then let's just focus on the mission." She said calmly. "On the plus side I can stock up on more dust." Right as Ashley said this the store window exploded and one of the men in black suits was tackled out the window by a girl in a red cloak. She flourished her weapon and out came the famous _Crescent Rose_. The weapon used by my mother. I quickly pulled out my bow, properly named _Hush,_ and aimed it at the girl, but I quickly received a knife in my wrist.

"FUCK!" I shouted as I pulled Ashley's knife out of my wrist. "You know that fucking hurts." I saw as I watch the wound seal up into a scar. "Thanks a lot."

"Lilly think about this. Your mother was famous for three things. Starting the rebellion, carrying that weapon, and wearing a red cloak. I'm pretty sure that is the famous Ruby Rose you were trying to shoot. Oh and how many is that now?"

"Forty-five thanks for asking. And that can't possibly be my mother. My mother died in combat 3 years ago." I exclaimed.

"I know Lilly I was with you when you cried for two weeks, but think about it new houses, businesses, and people don't have a care in the world." I stood there listening as Ashley spoke. "I think we were sent back in time." Right as Ashley said this an explosion when off on top of the building we were beside.

"We need to get up there and fast." I stated. Ashley grabbed hold of me as I used the Maiden's powers to float up to the top of the building. Once we arrived at the top we saw the white suited main cackling like a madman, but as the dust cleared I saw Glynda Goodwitch. "Ashley is that who I think it is?"

"Yes it is. That is Commander Goodwitch. I thought she was killed during the fall of Vacuo?" Ashley said.

"I think your time travel theory is starting to sound less farfetched by the second."

Ashley and I watched as the battle continued. It wasn't until I saw someone using the Fall Maiden's powers when I jumped in with a blizzard of snow. I placed my goggles down over my eyes and saw everything clearly. Ashley stepped back and started to warm herself with her fire dust. I pulled out my bow again and aimed one ice arrow at the shoulder of the woman using the Fall Maiden's powers. I released the arrow and it flew undeterred by the wind and snow I had created. The arrow pierced right through her aura and into her shoulder only to shatter once through. The woman clutched her shoulder and stepped back. The white suited man got the two of them out of the area as fast as he could. Soon Ruby turned to Glynda and I and said "Can I have ur autograph?"

* * *

Ashley and I stood behind the one-way mirror as Ozpin, another commander, and Glynda interrogated Ruby. We couldn't hear anything, but we did see her wolf down a dozen cookies in about three seconds, definately my mother, and do some dorky kung fu moves. Ozpin said a few last words to Ruby then came to us.

"May I have a few words with her." I pointed to Ruby.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug then calmly said "I don't see why not." I nodded my head Oz and went into the room. Ruby's eyes lit up when I entered the room.

"Oh my gosh you were so awesome." she exclaimed.

"Thank you Ruby." I said sweetly. "I wanted to show you something." I pulled out _Hush,_ in its collapsed form, and laid it on the table in front of her. "This is my weapon." I pushed a button on the side and it expands completely. "When I was your age me and my mother built it from an old home we passed on an adventure. It has been with me for five years now." I started to get tears in my eyes. I quickly put my weapon and rushed out of the room. I ran past Ashley, Ozpin, and Glynda.

Next thing I knew Ashley had her arms around me. "Lilly calm down." I started crying like a baby. "Lilly it's okay I'm here for you." She started rubbing my back. "Lilly just calm down." She activated some dust and it started to calm me down.

"Miss Rose are you okay?" Glynda asked. Ashley spoke up for me. "She will be fine in a few minutes, but it might be a while…. Commander Goodwitch. Glynda, sorry force of habit. Do you know of a store that sells dust?" Ashley asked.

"There is a dust store just around corner, but I have a question for you. Why did you call me Commander?" She asked.

Ashley hesitated. I spoke up "We believe we have been sent back in time. In our time you, Glynda, are the Commander of the Rebellion. Ozpin, you died during the fall of Beacon Academy and the girl in that room is my mother." At this Glynda fainted. "If our hunch is correct we can save this world from becoming what we know it is."

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter. I wrote it in the middle of class. I had nothing better to do. Please comment and review. Love you all.**


End file.
